


Your Limits

by rei_writes_a_lot



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Badly written fight scenes, Blood and Injury, Everyone fighting monsters, Everyone is there but not mentioned, Gen, I'm not so proud of this, It's not too gorey just mentions blood a few times, Mipha's Grace (Legend of Zelda), Not beta read cause I was tired, Temporary Character Death, Warriors gave Wild a lecture afterwards, Warriors is an overprotective Captain, Wild is a self sacrificing idiot, You know who it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_writes_a_lot/pseuds/rei_writes_a_lot
Summary: Wild asks Warriors for some advice. He ends up not following it when something happens.
Relationships: Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	Your Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I didn't like this very much and it wasn't beta read so I can't say it's that good but I hope you enjoy this little thing I did cause I just love Wild and Warriors having their moments together.

“Hey, Captain?”

Warriors looked up from his sword, his efforts in cleaning it forgotten as he glanced up to see Wild had been the one to approach him. He offered a gentle smile, turning his body towards the Champion to let him know he had his full attention.

“What is it?” He asked after a few moments, noticing the hesitation in Wild’s movements. He wondered if perhaps the boy needed a little push to get whatever it was into words.

Wild’s throat felt dry as he tried to verbalize what he was going to ask. His eyes avoided meeting Warriors’ gaze and his hands twitched at his sides.

Why was he so nervous?

“I um wanted to ask if you um..” Wild started to say, words not forming when he tried to speak. His body always betrayed him at moments like this. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, opening them once he had composed himself.

“How do you balance being able to fight and protect others so easily?”

Oh. That was it.

Warriors blinked, not sure how to articulate his answer. He gently patted the ground next to him, shifting to sit more comfortably while waiting for Wild to join him.

Instead, he was met with two wide, blue eyes.

“Don’t just stand there! Sit!” Warriors said with a more firm tone, keeping it playful still. He knew Wild over-analyzed things sometimes.

Soon the Champion took his seat next to him and put his sword back away, his focus all on Wild now. He pondered over the question that had been asked.

“Well you see, balancing something can be tricky but the key is to know your limits and what you can handle,” He started to explain, pausing for a moment to figure out a good example to follow his words.

“I can balance fighting off a Bokoblin or two and protecting one of you guys if you’re unable to fight but knowing my limits is prioritizing an escape route should more enemies swarm me.”

Wild’s lips parted as if he would say something but no words came out. He nodded shortly, encouraging the Captain to go on.

“Look out for others but also yourself. You’re a self-sacrificing idiot sometimes. Just be sure to make sure you’re not putting yourself in danger, alright?”

That earned a nod before Wild stood up, a glint in his eyes as he walked over to the campfire so that he could start on dinner. There was the ghost of a smile on his face.

Warriors grinned to himself, glad he was able to give even a little advice.

* * *

The night had grown from a dusk sky to velvet blue painting the canvas above their heads. Everyone was relaxed, at peace. The perfect time for monsters to strike with an ambush.

Curse the intelligence these black-blooded beasts had gained.

Four was the one who made everyone alert to their predicament, a Lizalfos easily pushing him halfway across the clearing with merely a flick of his arm. Everyone had gotten up and scrambled to their swords.

Wild ran towards Four, sword only half out of his sheath as he ran to get his friend off the ground. That left him open.

A Bokoblin swung its club at Wild with such a force that rivaled even Twilight’s strength. A flash of blue hit the ground and everyone could hear the groan that came from their fallen companion.

Four scrambled up to the ground and went to go help Wind and Hyrule who were teamed upon by three enemies. When did the Bokoblins and Lizalfos gang up together?

Wild was able to hold his own, everyone knew that. It didn’t stop the concern building up when he got off the ground and barely missed another swing of the Bokoblin’s club. He managed to pull his sword out now, slicing through the monster and running forwards to help the others.

Black stained the front of his tunic and face. It was even in his hair, causing it to drip down the ground after him. Wild was fitting his name right now, brows furrowed and face twisted as though he was silently calling our a warcry as he rushed to take down the Lizalfos going after Hyrule.

Soon most of the monsters were down, there being only half as many that ambushed them. It was a relief to know a good portion was gone but the remaining few were still thorns in everyone’s sides.

The cry of a charging beast came from behind Warriors. He turned but he was moving too slow due to exhaustion. That spear would nick him before he got out of the way, he knew it. It wouldn’t matter, he could fight with much worse wounds.

Suddenly, everything blurred as a blur of blue and gold moved in front of Warriors. His eyes widened as took in the sight. Crimson flooded his vision as he stumbled back.

Wild pushed his sword into the monster’s chest before it roared in pain and fell to the ground. He followed suit, a pained noise coming from him as he tried to not move too much.

The spear was stuck in his lower abdomen.

Time started yelling something but everything was lost to Warriors as he stared at Wild. He felt sick as he fell forward onto his knees, scrambling closer to Wild.

“H-Hey!” He said as he noticed the lack of light in those eyes staring back at him. His hands found their grip on Wild’s shoulders as he tried to keep the boy awake.

It was like he was underwater. Everything was muffled. He could hear Legend calling out to Sky. Hyrule was rushing over with a bag full of potions. Twilight was the only one doing nothing like Warriors, staring in utter horror.

Wild tried to say something but it came out cracked and broken. He gave up and opted to give a reassuring smile. With the mix of black and red all over him, it looked unnatural and wrong to see him smiling when he was bleeding far too much.

It didn’t take long for that smile to drop.

Warriors didn’t register what happened for a minute. The whole world stilled as he recalled the very words he had said the other day.

_ Just be sure to make sure you’re not putting yourself in danger, alright? _

Tears fell but he didn’t notice. He didn’t care.

A hand was placed on his shoulder but he pushed it away. He didn’t want anyone to pretend like it would be alright. He was normally calm and collected but this time he let himself weep over a fellow soldier leaving him.

Twilight muttered something under his breath as he realized Wild was gone. He was denying this really happened, that his protegee was really gone. Time tried to calm him down but he wasn’t too keen on that either.

A flicker of green appeared around Wild’s body. Warriors looked up to meet the face of a Zora woman, her expression calm as she floated around him and Wild.

_ “It would be my pleasure.” _

A gasp was heard as the Zora disappeared. Wild started panting, catching his breath before he leaned forward against Warriors, clearly exhausted.

“Sorry Captain,” He started to say. It was obvious he was smiling as he spoke. “I didn’t follow your advice.”

“... It’s fine.. Wild.”


End file.
